1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type of foldable keyboard. Specifically, a foldable keyboard that can be separated or adjacently in continuum closed to two sets of keypad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the Republic of China patent application No. 467321, a type of foldable keyboard comprises of a first base plate, a second base plate, and a linkage mechanism. The first base plate and the second base plate both contain a plurality of keys. The linkage mechanism is composed of either two parallel connecting rods or a stab-like link. The two sides of the linkage mechanism pivotally connect to the first base plate and the second base plate separately. When the foldable keyboard unfolds, the first base plate, the second base plate, and the linkage mechanism must be expanded on the same level and pushed in by applying an external force to the two base plates. Similarly, an external force must be applied to separate the two base plates before the keyboard can be folded.
Based on the prior art, an external force must be applied to expand or fold the foldable keyboard instead of simply opening and closing the first and second base plates directly. Current techniques cannot provide a solution for convenient operation.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a type of foldable keyboard that allows a linkage mechanism to separate or adjacently close two sets of keypad when folded or expanded.
Another objective of the invention is to improve the linkage mechanism of a foldable keyboard in order to provide an easy folding or expanding operation. This saves users the hassle of applying external force to fold or separate the two sets of keypad.
The foldable keyboard of the invention comprises of a left base plate, a right base plate, and a link shaft. One side of the left base plate and the right base plate are pivotally connected to the link shaft, allowing the two plates to be folded. The features are: a first keypad fixed on the left base plate; a second keypad glidingly mounted on the right base plate; and at least one linkage mechanism with a first pivot joint, a second pivot joint, and a third pivot joint are pivotally connected to the left base plate, the link shaft, and the second keypad respectively. The linkage mechanism pulls the second keypad close to the first keypad when the left and right base plates are expanded horizontally. On the other hand, the linkage mechanism pushes the second keypad away from the first keypad when the left and right base plates are folded together.
Therefore, based on the foldable keyboard described in this invention, the user is able to expand or fold the keyboard conveniently by two separate keypads installed on an improved link shaft.